S.G.G.
Madison Pettis|Row 6 title = Country of origin|Row 6 info = United States|Row 7 title = Original language(s)|Row 7 info = English|Row 9 title = No. of episodes|Row 9 info = 26|Row 10 title = Executive producer(s)|Row 10 info = Brad Graeber Scott Greenberg Anthony Burch Ashly Burch Ted Biaselli Natasha Allegri|Row 11 title = Producer(s)|Row 11 info = Joel Kuwahara Jason Williams|Row 12 title = Production company(s)|Row 12 info = Hey Ash |Row 13 title = Distributor|Row 13 info = |Row 14 title = Original network|Row 14 info = }}S.G.G. (or Six Girls and a Guy) is an upcoming American animated web series produced by , Hey Ash, and . It is an adpatation/re-imagining of the Tenchi Muyo! franchise inspired in part the frenchise. Plot After a summer with his grandfather 17-year-old Leon Masaki's life is thrown into chaos when he accidentally frees Ryoka a demon (or space pirate) leading to a chain of events in which five other alien women taken up residence in his house: an uptight princess from the planet Jurai, her sweet younger sister, a ditzy Galactic Police Officer, her more capable partner and wisecracking semi-mad scientist leading to a series of crazy adventures, along the way he uncovers his heritage and seven mech suits made from a rare cosmic metal. Voice Cast Main *Peter Sudarso as Leon Masaki, a 17-old-ago American-Japanese high school (in his Junior year) and natural born fighter accidentally releases the demon (space pirate) Ryoka. *Ashly Burch as Ryoka Hakubi, A creation of the scientist Ruby T. Vogt. She is a space pirate who people in ancient times thought was a demon but was later sealed away in a cave and was later accidentally released by Leon and is partnered with the cabbit spaceship Ryo-Ohki. *Cherami Leigh as Ayeka Jurai, A 17-old-year princess of the Juraian Royal Family, she is searching the galaxy for Ryoka and avenge the death of her half-brother and future betrothed Yosho. Leigh reprises her role as this remade version Ayeka using a light British-accent. *Erica Mendez as Mitsami Jurai, Ayeka's younger sister, and also a princess of the Juraian Royal Family with natural talent for cooking. She stows away on Ayeka's ship prior to the search for Ryoka. **Mendez also voices Kiki Makibi, A 20-year-old first class Galaxy Police detective and Becky Gerstell's partner. * as Ruby T. Vogt, A former Director of the Galaxy Academy and ranked as the top scientist (semi-mad scientist) in the universe. *Madison Pettis as Rebecca "Becky" Gerstell, A member of the powerful Gerstell family of the Seniwa empire and a Detective of the Galaxy Police, Kiki's partner prone to clumsiness and can act ditzy, despite being highly intelligent. In addition will voice Leon's Grandfather Yōshiō Masaki,Debi Derryberry reprises her role as Ryo-Ohki, Doug Stone and Michael Sorich reprise their roles as Azaka and Kamidake, new characters and other characters from all the previous anime shows will appear. Development announced that a new series based on the Tenchi Muyo! franchise with Kajishima as creative consultant. 's and 's animation will be provided by Digital eMation and . Cast will consist of Peter Sudarso, Ashly Burch (also executive produce with her brother Anthony), Cherami Leigh, Erica Mendez, and Madison Pettis in addition Debi Derryberry reprise her as Ryo-Ohki from the anime series with along Jamie Simone handling voice and casting duties. Category:Science fantasy Category:Romantic comedy Category:Adventure Category:Animated Remakes Category:Web Series Category:Tenchi Muyo Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:English-language television programming Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Mecha